The invention relates to a fitting for a vehicle seat having the features of the preamble of claim 1.
A fitting of this type is disclosed in DE 195 48 809 C1. Not having the blocking element disclosed therein would lead to movements of the wedge segments, which in turn could lead to a relative movement of the fitting parts, so-called “deflection” under dynamic operating conditions, i.e. during travel, as a result of vibrations and impacts. The blocking element prevents deflection, on the one hand, by securing the wedge segments by means of the edges of openings formed thereon and by means of the end fingers of a spring acting on the wedge segments and, on the other hand, by cooperating with one of the fitting parts by means of latching lugs formed thereon, more specifically with the reverse side of the external toothing of the gearwheel, which otherwise does not have any other function.